Trust & Truth
by Shiro Kaito Ayame
Summary: It's more like a story off the top of my head... But, Seto's younger sister(me) Comes to Domino High and Other events. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Takahashi Kazuki-sama owns it~! I am  
just a simple fan with no money.  
Mari: What the hell are you talking about, you're filthy stinking rich!  
Ayame: Shut up Mari.  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
"Hello, my name is Kaiba Ayame and I'm Seto's younger sister!" I stated as  
I politely introduced myself to the class. People like Honda Hiroto and  
Tsujimaru Masaomi (He's a boy form my class in real life) stared,  
practically glued. I got freaked out. I tried to be quiet about it. "I  
transferred here from Takashima School for Girls." I added as I choose a  
seat all the way in the back. "So, you the Ayame that Seto was talking  
about, hi, I'm Mutou Yuugi, nice to meetcha!" He said happily. I took my  
eyes off the teacher for the second to say hi. "Hi Yuugi so, you know my  
bro?" I said. "He has been working night and day on a project and hasn't  
got any sleep. I'm worried." I said. Yuugi moved his desk closer to  
mine. "I guess that is why he is never at school but don't worry Ayame.  
He'll be okay."  
At lunch today, Masaomi-kun asked me to eat lunch with him. How could I  
reject, Masaomi was my childhood friend and the only person aside of Seto  
that I knew. "Hey Ayame, would you like to sit with me?" Yuugi can to me  
and asked. He just seemed to pop out of nowhere. "Back off Yuugi! I asked  
her first! Besides, she's mine!" Masaomi just claimed me. Oh, Masaomi,  
did he really have to say that? How embarrassing. "Masaomi! I don't like  
the fact that you just claimed me in public! If my bro was around, you  
wouldn't do that now would you?" I said. "I would feel great to eat with  
you Yuugi-kun." I completed just ditching Masaomi. 'She's right, I wouldn't  
do that if Kaiba was here, he'd kill me for claiming his younger sister. I  
guess this is a opportunity that I should not seize.'  
"Hey Yuugi, I'm sorry of my obnoxious friends behavior." I apologized.  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
Cliffhanger! :P Well, that's how my first day at Domino High school went  
and Masaomi in real life isn't really life. Please review for first fic.  
**Puppy eyes** Please. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Sadly enough. I wish I did because I  
want SETO AND MALIK!  
Mari: You need help.-.-'  
Ayame: **Bashes her over the head with a celery stick** Shut up.  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
I turned and said to Yuugi. "He isn't usually like this. Something  
must have come over him or something." I added. I started to have watery  
eyes but I held them back. Yuugi whipped them away but it wasn't Yuugi.  
(Okay, that didn't make sense.) This guy looked like Yuugi in a way but  
he seemed much more mature, I'm not calling him childish though so, DON'T  
SAY I AM! It was Yami, Yuugi's so called other half but I didn't know that  
yet. I stink so don't you people dare remind me. (In real life, I know who  
Yami is in real life but I have to make my character not know him. She  
barely even knows Yuugi. Well, what do you expect? For her to know  
everybody? -.-)  
I was in a trance. I could practically melt into his arms but I  
didn't. It just wouldn't feel right you know. "Yuugi? Wait, you're not  
Yuugi but, It is almost like I have seen you somewhere before but, I don't  
know, maybe I'm hallucinating." I said to him. "But, you do look very  
familiar." I completed. I melted somewhat until somebody or something  
stopped me. I turned around but nobody was there. I turned the other way  
but nobody was there either. 'Maybe this is a dream, no, this is defiantly  
real.'  
"Ayame, is something wrong?" Yami asked. His face full of concern  
and it just gave me a warm feeling that there is other people that care  
about me than my family. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you." I responded somewhat  
blushing. My face somewhat a pink peach but not a peach if you know what I  
mean. His face still full of concern and worry. I must admit personally  
that he looked good like that. ..::Blush::.. "Look, it's starting to rain  
so, how about cruising at the Egyptian Museum for a while. Until the storm  
stops at the most?" Yami asked. 'Was he, no, he can't he's only asking me  
to go the museum with him.' I quickly snapped out of it. "Oh sure Yuugi,  
I'd be glad to go. I can't out of the house much anyways." I answered  
quickly enough to make my self to be more anxious than I was to go to the  
museum. He smiled and we started to walk to walk to the museum, picking up  
a few friends along the way.  
I think Yuugi forgot to introduce me to his friends. The only one I  
knew was Bakura Ryou. "I forgot to introduce you to my friends. Forgive  
me; this is Anzu Mazaki, Jounouchi Katsuya, Hiroto Honda, and Bakura Ryou.  
But from what I have heard, you already know Bakura." Yami said. He  
pulled Bakura out from the crowd and he was struggling to stay back and  
avoid being pulled by Yami. "Baka." Bakura said to him with a mellow face  
on. He turned around and suddenly turned from mellow to over-joy. "Ayame!  
You came back! I never saw you since I left England 1 year ago. What  
happened to you?" Bakura asked in surprise. Wow, I really would have never  
imagined Ryou would be in total surprised. (Only I can call him Ryou or  
Baku **Sticks tongue out**) "To make a long story short, I was comatose as  
soon as I was on the plane going to Egypt. That is where I met Malik. He  
and Isis took care of me until I got better." I explained as concise as I  
could to them. Everybody then went to shock mode. "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?"  
Everybody yelled. -.-'These people are very strange."  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
I never did a cliffhanger this time because I figured you people get a lot  
of that stuff. I'm not that heartless people so ^.^ Arigatou Gozaimasu to  
all those who have reviewed so far. I still have a need to continue so, if  
you review or not, I will add more chappies. I LOVE YU-GI-OH! SETO AND  
MALIK IN PARTICULAR!  
Mari: Shut up already..  
Ayame: **Whacks her on the head with a celery stick** Why don't you? I  
think I need a new celery stick, mine is broken. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I will always put this. Takahashi  
Kazuki-sama is a God!  
Mari: He's not a G-  
Ayame: **Bashes her with a new celery stick** Ha! I got a new celery stick  
and SHUT UP! HE IS A GOD! NOW PRAISE HIM AND RA!  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
"That's right, Malik is one of my closest friends." I made it clear  
to them. I was slightly blushing because of embarrassment. It was obvious  
that nobody here likes Malik or he has a very bad reputation. "Why? Why  
are you freaking out, is Malik a bad person?" I asked them all. I didn't  
know what got them so upset with Malik. He took care of me and let me hold  
his gold stick thingy. I never told anybody yet. "Yes Ayame, he has been  
controlling people with his millennium rod." Yami said. "I advise you be  
cautious around him." He added as well as completed. I got almost mad.  
"Then why did he kiss me?!?!" I yelled at him. "Oh, I'm sorry Yuugi. I  
didn't mean to explode like that. I just," I got cut off to find Yami's  
lips meeting with mine. O.O I was freaked out beyond belief. He had his  
arms wrapped around me. Anzu looked like she was getting jealous of me. I  
know that she likes him but what am I supposed to do. Yami likes me but I  
like Malik. He finally released me and said the words that I would have  
never thought I would not hear from anybody. "Ayame, I love you." He  
confessed to me.  
I was in complete shock. How could I believe this is happening, to  
me? I can understand that he just wants to be my friend but, I barely even  
know him. "I'm sorry Yuugi." I said in doubt. "I..I..I can't be with you  
for I have Malik. I'm sorry to disappoint you." I finished. I did it, I  
told him before real trouble could happen and Malik sending him to the  
shadow realm. Yami looked a little disappointed. I guess he didn't like  
the fact that he had to go and be with Anzu. 'Why me?' He thought to  
himself. "Listen Yuugi, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, we can still  
be friends right?" I asked him. I hoped that he would accept my apology  
and get over himself. "Yes, of curse, I completely understand but, you had  
to leave me with Anzu? She's really annoying you know." He told me. I  
started to laugh but not hysterically. I had never did anything  
hysterically. "Uh, don't worry, I'll make sure she isn't annoying." I  
said. "Without being violent or mean. **Wink**" I added.  
We then started to head out to the main city area to pick up Yami  
them dueling disks. "That will be 10000 yen total." The guy at the stand  
said to them. The all were jaw drop. None of them brought money because  
they thought they wouldn't need it. The look of worry struck all their  
faces. I stepped up to the desk. "Oh, Ms. Kaiba. I never expected you to  
be here. Forgive me for charging your friends. Mr. Kaiba's orders were to  
not charge you or any of your friends." He said to me. " That's okay  
Hagiri, I'm not going to do anything. I guess we'll be taking our disks  
now." I said to him. He gave it to me one by one with 2 locator cards to  
go with it.  
With that, we took it and went off to find us some duels to advance  
to the finals!  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
Well, how did you like that? My paragraphing sucks so, don't flame me  
about that. Don't make me feel bad. Okay, I'm going to skip all the  
dueling because I am evil:P Muwahahahaha! Ahem, excuse me, please R&R.  
I'm still going to continue weather you like it or not!  
Mari: You need help.  
Ayame: I hate to do this to you. SIT!  
Mari: **Fall over cliff** X.X  
Ayame: She's Inu-chan's younger sister. Isn't that cute?  
Mari: KAIBA'S YOUNGER SISTER!!!! SHUT THE F**** UP!  
Ayame: v.v Sit.  
Mari: **Falls of another cliff** X.X  
Ayame: ^.^ Serves you right. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
Disclaimer: I will never own Yu-Gi-Oh! Unless, wait, I never will own it.  
Mari: I give up on you.  
Ayame: SIT!  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
Like I said before, I skipped all the Battle City duels but, I will  
jump to the part when I run into Malik Ishtar. ^.^ Always saving the best  
for last. Okay, I was walking down the streets alone because everybody  
went to see Jounouchi duel against Weevil Underwood because they all  
thought he needed support and was going to loose. I wandered off to just  
take a walk. I knew he was gonna win. Then there is this motorcycle that  
zooms by me. "Is that, MALIK! OVER HERE!" I yelled to him. I was just  
standing there like a normal person. He quickly snapped his head back,  
smiled, turned and drove towards me. I was just waiting there waiting for  
him. "I'd figure that you would be somewhere in Battle City. I was  
searching for you for about an hour already." He said. He didn't look  
annoyed though. He looked more happy than mad. "Here, jump on, I need to  
get a dueling disk." He told me. I jumped on am we just zoomed off.  
"Give it up Katsuya! You will never beat my insect queen!" Weevil  
said in that creepy voice that he already has. 'Damn this dude is really  
starting to bug me.' "Time to lose Weevil! Raigeki! And then, I use the  
polymerization card to fuse Summoned Skull and the Red-eyes Black dragon to  
create the Black-Skull Dragon! Then, I will use monster reborn to reborn  
you Insect Queen on my side. Then Vorse Raider in attack mode! Say  
goodbye to the finals Weevil!" Jounouchi said as he attacks the 2 of his  
eggs and the Black-Skull Dragon attacked directly at his life points thus  
whipping them out. "Damn, I lost, you'll get it bad next time we meet  
Katsuya." He said as he gave up his Insect Queen and his 2 locator cards.  
He then stormed away swearing under his breath.  
Jounouchi was dancing with joy and everybody was congratulating him  
on a good and well-done duel. "Well done Jounouchi! You really smoked him  
that time!" Hiroto said. Yami was looking around for me. "What's wrong  
Yami?" Anzu asked him. "Looking for your girlfriend?" Anzu sneered at him.  
"Lay off Anzu. Go out with your teacher for all I care!" Jounouchi said.  
Anzu turned around and walked away, mocked. She was jealous of me. 'Come  
to think of it, that isn't a very bad idea' "Fine, I will! He is more  
worthy anyways!" She said as she stormed away from the gang but everybody  
knew that wouldn't last very long. "Hey Yug, wasn't Ayame right behind you  
just a second ago?" Hiroto asked. He was looking to but he didn't see me  
anywhere. "We have to find her, she might be in grave danger!" Yami said as  
they split up to find me.  
"So Ayame, how have things been?" Malik asked me. I looked forward  
to him. "Great" I lied. I didn't want to say that Yami kissed me because  
he would get ticked and his yami might come out. "That's great, let's say  
after we get my dueling disk we go and get a shake or something?" He said  
happily. I blushed slightly. At least I didn't flush. "Sure, that would  
be great" I said. He zoomed faster to the booth.  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
What do you think of that one huh? I suck at paragraphs as you can plainly  
tell so do go and tell me I need to improve on my paragraphs because I  
know! WAH! Okay once again, I'm gonna continue until I fall asleep! I  
wonder when that will be, oh about 4 hours from now. :P To bad, if you  
don't like it, don't flame me that bad but you know you can still flame me,  
I don't really care that much. Don't forget to R&R kk? Please note that in  
my mind, I Love Seto, Noa, Malik, and Yami! Don't say I can't because I  
can! Watch me! **Glomps them all**  
Mari: You seriously need so-  
Ayame: That's enough Mari! SIT!!!!!  
Mari: **Falls off another cliff** X.X baka.  
Ayame: Serves you right. :P 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
"This shake tastes great." I commented. I felt refreshed. I was  
ready to do anything now. He looked over the edge of the table to see a  
dueling disk around my wrist. "You're competing in the Battle City  
tournament as well." Malik said. I pulled my wrist up and looked at my  
deck. "Yeah, you never noticed my disk until now?" I said. He blushed  
being embarrasses that he hadn't noticed it earlier. "Don't be ashamed, it  
doesn't matter to me really, I won't make a big deal of it." I said to him.  
He looked back at me with a face that looked slightly happier than the one  
before. "Thanks Ayame, you were always kind to me." Malik said with a  
slight smile on his face in a voice that differs from his normal voice.  
"You always try to ease that pain that is within me. Sadly, it won't have  
much affect. I have to control it myself." He said, "And I'll be right  
there with you." I reassured him. With a smile, I sat there. "You know,  
you look cute when you smile." He told me. (Ranma, I know, don't  
complain.) I felt much happier. "Oh, I gotta go to Battle Ship, Seto's  
probably waiting for me." I said to him being rushed and pressured for  
time. "I'll give you a lift, hop on." He told to me as he got on his  
motorcycle. I smiled and jumped on. He then zoomed away.  
Malik zoomed by Jounouchi. "Hey wasn't that Ayame?" He said to  
himself as he got a closer look at my face. "That is her! Ayame!" He  
yelled at the top of his lungs, which was pretty damn loud. I heard it and  
turned my head and I see him running after the motorcycle. "Jounouchi!" I  
yelled. "Tell them not to worry, I'm going to meet my brother at Battle  
Ship!" I yelled and Malik zoomed away faster. Jounouchi stopped. "Battle  
Ship? That must be the finals. I gotta tell Yuugi." He said to him self as  
he started to run to where they said they would meet.  
"You mean she's at the Battle ship already?" Yami said. Jounouchi  
almost gagged. "She should be, when I saw her, she was riding with  
somebody on her way to the Battle Ship." Yami was getting curious. His  
eyes narrowed. "With who, can you describe him to me?" Yami said as he was  
becoming inpatient. He looked pissed. "He had a Middle Eastern look but I  
could swear he was Egyptian by all the gold he had on him. His hair was  
like a sandy dirty blonde. And that is all and oh wait, a purple shirt and  
sandstone colored pants. That is all I swear, don't hurt me." Jounouchi  
faked. He looked scared because it looked like Yami wanted to kill  
somebody. It looked pretty obvious to him. "I'm not going to hurt you or  
anybody else, I am just concerned about Ayame. I seem to be connected in a  
way that I can't describe. She might have a connection to me in my past."  
Yami said. Jounouchi looked confused. He more than likely didn't know a  
word that he even said. He snapped out of it later and never knew what he  
said. Yami shock his head  
Now, to Anzu-baka. Let's check up on her. "Yuugi, doesn't like me.  
Well, not Yuugi, Yami doesn't like me as a girlfriend." Anzu said starting  
to cry. She was at the entrance to the Battle ship. Malik dropped me off  
and I saw her on a box crying. I ran over there to see what was wrong.  
"Anzu-chan." I said as I walked up to her slowly. "Anzu-chan, what's  
wrong?" She turned her head to me. Her face was covered in tears.  
"A..A.Ayame? What are you doing here?" She said still somewhat crying.  
"Yami doesn't like me as a girlfriend and he you know you." Anzu said.  
"That's not rue Anzu." I told her. "It's not like that, there is some kind  
of connection I have with Yuugi that I don't know how to explain." I  
explained to her. "But, that is exactly what Yami told me." Anzu said. I  
got confused, who is Yami? "Um Anzu-chan, who's Yami?" I asked and she fell  
off the box. I looked over the edge looking at her like she was crazy. 'I  
don't think I'll ever understand Anzu' Thought to my self.  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
That one was long as heck. I'm sorry about Anzu bashing to Anzu fans.  
Anzu is Tea Gardener, Hiroto is Tristan, and Jounouchi is Joey for those  
people who don't know their Japanese names. I'm not very fond about Anzu  
because she talks about friendship to much and tries to steal my one and  
only Yami! **Hisses** Okay, one more hour till midnight. Wow, I have been  
on this laptop for about 4 hours now. I got 4 chappies done in 4 hours,  
wow. R&R. Appreciate the Kaito that put her hard work into making  
Chappies that nobody wants to read. 


End file.
